Love Is Alive Again
by Ryu Masshirona
Summary: Hinata harus menerima hukuman mati, karena telah berani mencintai Gaara yang seorang pangeran. Tidak bisakah mereka bersama?/Oneshot


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, miss typo, OOC maybe, angst….etc**

.

.

.

**LOVE IS ALIVE AGAIN**

**~Selamat Membaca~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara, lelaki bersurai merah itu sedang mempelajari kalimat-kalimat konfusius. Menggoreskan tinta bulu ayamnya ke kertas putih di depannya. Dia duduk dengan beralaskan bantal di depan meja belajar di kamarnya yang bernuansa tradisional, ini adalah sore hari. Memang sudah jadwal belajarnya, dia mengikuti jadwal sesuai jadwal istana. Dia seharusnya lebih mempunyai kebebasan, setidaknya jadwal istana tidak terlalu ketat kepadanya.

Tidak ada yang menemaninya belajar saat ini, biasanya ada guru yang akan menemaninya dan mengawasinya belajar. Tapi karena guru tersebut sedang sakit, dia tetap belajar sesuai jadwal istana sekalipun guru tersebut tidak datang.

Kenapa dia dididik seperti seorang putra mahkota seperti kakaknya Kankuro, dia itu hanya seorang pangeran? Harusnya dia sedikit mempunyai kebebasan bukan?

Itu adalah perintah raja yang adalah ayahnya sendiri, mempunyai tiga orang anak, Temari anak sulungnya hanya seorang perempuan. Tapi bukan berarti raja tidak menyayanginya, hanya saja raja ingin dia memenuhi kodratnya sebagai perempuan. Dididik seperti perempuan bangsawan dan memang statusnya adalah seorang putri. Pada zaman ini, mereka percaya bahwa seorang perempuan tidak akan bisa memimpin.

Suatu keberuntungan raja mempunyai dua orang putra. Kankuro anak keduanya, menjadi seorang putra mahkota yang akan menggantikan dia menjadi seorang raja.

Gaara putra bungsunya, masih berstatus sebagai pangeran saat ini. Kalau Kankuro menjadi raja, maka ia akan menjadi seorang putra mahkota.

"Masuk!" perintah Gaara. Gaara mengetahui sepertinya ada orang di luar pintu kamarnya yang berbahan kertas.

Benar saja, kemudian datang seorang pelayan istana berambut indigo yang disanggul. Masih muda, berumur 17 tahunan, seumuran dengan Gaara, hanya saja jarak usia mereka terpaut hampir satu tahun dan tentu lebih tua Gaara dibandingkan pelayan tersebut.

Gadis pelayan itu membawa nampan dengan sepoci ocha dan cangkir yang dibuat tertutup posisinya, kemudian juga cemilan-cemilan khas kerajaan yang menemaninya.

"Yang mulia, saya mengantarkan ocha untuk yang mulia." Ucap gadis pelayan itu.

"Hm" jawab Gaara. Gadis itu meletakkan nampan tersebut di atas meja Gaara dan menuangkan ocha ke dalam cangkir dengan hati-hati.

Sementara gadis itu menuang ocha ke dalam cangkir, Gaara menulis sesuatu di kertasnya yang lain, kemudian gadis itu membungkuk permisi kepada yang mulia pangeran Gaara.

Gadis itu membalikan badannya menuju pintu keluar kamar Gaara, "Tunggu!" perintah Gaara, kemudian gadis itu membalikan badannya menghadap Gaara.

"Hinata" gadis itu terkejut, sudah lama dia tidak mendengar laki-laki itu memanggil namanya, hampir tiga minggu. Wajah Hinata memerah, apalagi saat pria itu berdiri dan langsung memegang tangannya.

"Y-yang mulia" Hinata menjadi lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya.

Gaara tidak memedulikan kekagetan Hinata, Gaara justru menaruh lipatan kertas berwarna merah muda di tangan Hinata "Bacalah nanti!"

Hinata yang masih terkejut, hanya bisa mengangguk. Gaara melepaskan tangannya dan duduk kembali. Hinata segera pergi setelah mengucapkan permisi dan membungkuk sekali lagi kepada Gaara.

Gaara tentu tidak akan membiarkan gadis dengan mata lavender itu berlama-lama di dalam kamarnya karena itu akan menjadi masalah bagi Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyimpan nampan kemudian Hinata segera pergi dari dapur istana. Hinata sangat penasaran dengan isi kertas yang diberikan oleh Gaara. Hinata segera mencari tempat sepi di belakang istana dan segera membuka lipatan kertas merah muda tersebut.

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan melihat isi kertas tersebut.

**Aku tahu kau menghindariku, **

**Aku akan menunggumu di perpustakaan tengah malam nanti.**

**Datanglah, aku mohon…..tidak, ini adalah perintah.**

**Kau harus datang!**

**Gaara**

Hinata merasa bimbang, setelah mengetahui isi kertas tersebut yang dapat dikatakan adalah sebuah surat, bahkan surat itu sangat berharga. Bukan karena surat tersebut berasal dari seorang pangeran tetapi dari seseorang yang telah mengisi hatinya.

Hinata menutup matanya, air mata keluar begitu saja.

Tiga bulan lalu, Hinata yang seorang pelayan baru istana ditugaskan untuk melayani Temari, putri sulung raja. Suatu hari Hinata mengendap-ngendap ke perpustakaan istana pada tengah malam.

Jujur dia ingin sekali membaca buku-buku di istana, Hinata pernah diajari oleh ayahnya membaca sewaktu kecil. Tapi orang tuanya sudah tiada beberapa tahun lalu dan kemudian dia mengemban pendidikan sebagai pelayan istana.

Hinata ingin mencoba sekali saja berbuat nakal dan ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya membaca di tengah malam. Aneh memang.

Kebetulan perpustakaan tidak ada penjaga ataupun pengawal yang menjaga perpustakaan tersebut.

Hinata memasuki perpustakaan itu, kebetulan perpustakaan ada di belakang istana yang tempatnya sepi. Hinata begitu kaget ketika melihat seorang laki-laki bermata jade dan berambut merah sedang membaca buku dan berdiri di dekat rak-rak buku.

Hinata pikir dia adalah salah satu pegawai istana, Gaara si laki-laki yang dimaksud juga tidak memberitahukan identitasnya sebagai seorang pangeran. Saat itu Gaara ingin melepaskan penat dari semua kegiatan kepangeranannya.

Gaara saat itu tidak memakai pakaian kebangsawanannya, walaupun masih terlihat agak mewah dibandingkan rakyat dan pegawai istana biasa, tapi Hinata tidak menyadari hal itu.

Mereka berkenalan satu sama lain dan juga memberitahukan alasan datang di tengah malam begini, tentu Gaara hanya bilang alasannya adalah melepaskan penat tanpa memberitahukan posisinya di istana ini.

Sejak saat itu mereka sering bertemu di perpustakaan istana pada tengah malam, membaca buku dan membahas isi bacaan. Hinata merasa tercengang karena pengetahuan Gaara begitu luas. Gaara hanya bilang kalau dia sering membaca buku, jadi dia memiliki banyak wawasan.

Mereka juga tidak sengaja bersinggungan tangan, membuat jantung keduanya berdebar kencang. Sampai suatu hari Gaara menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata dan Hinata juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepada Gaara.

Gaara bukanlah orang yang mudah menunjukkan senyumnya, tapi hanya kepada Hinatalah dia tersenyum dan itu sangatlah tulus. Walau mereka masih malu-malu, tapi cinta mereka sebenarnya sungguh besar.

Beberapa hari setelah pernyataan cinta tersebut, Hinata begitu terkejut saat ada upacara hari kebesaran di istana, Hinata melihat Gaara duduk bersama raja, permaisuri, beserta kedua kakaknya.

Hinata merasa dirinya sangat bodoh, kenapa dirinya tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya, bahkan sampai cinta itu tumbuh di hatinya.

Hinata berusaha menghindari Gaara dengan tidak datang lagi ke perpustakaan pada tengah malam. Hinata sadar akan statusnya yang hanya seorang pelayan.

Hati Hinata sesungguhnya merasa sakit akan kenyataan ini, ditambah lagi Hinata yang dipindah tugaskan dari melayani Temari sekarang justru melayani Gaara, Hinata bertugas mengantar makanan kepada Gaara.

Hinata berusaha bersikap biasa saja sebagai seorang pelayan, Gaara juga sepertinya bersikap biasa saja bahkan tidak pernah memanggil nama Hinata seperti dulu.

Hinata berpikir, baguslah lebih baik dia hanya dipermainkan oleh Gaara karena dengan seperti itu Hinata tidak akan berharap lebih dan akan melupakan cintanya kepada Gaara.

Tapi sampai saat ini, cinta itu masih ada ditambah harus bertemu setiap hari menambah cinta itu semakin tumbuh dan entah kenapa Hinata tidak dapat membenci Gaara.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang berada di dapur sekarang membantu juru masak istana memotong sayuran.

"Kau tahu, yang mulia pangeran Gaara akan segera diangkat menjadi putra mahkota." Kata salah satu pelayan di dapur yang berada tidak jauh dari Hinata, pelayan tersebut berbicara kepada pelayan yang lain.

Hinata berhenti memotong sayuran tersebut dan otaknya lebih berkonsentrasi mendengarkan pembicaraan pelayan di belakangnya.

"Benarkah?" kata pelayan yang satunya.

"Ya, kau tahu yang mulia putra mahkota sedang sakit parah, kabarnya dia meminta sendiri adiknya tersebut segera diangkat menjadi putra mahkota."

"Oh ya, kabarnya lagi setelah yang mulia pangeran menjadi putra mahkota, kerajaan akan mencari calon istri untuk dinikahkan dengannya, bukankah seorang putra mahkota harus segera memberikan keturunan." Ucap pelayan yang memberikan informasi.

Hati Hinata begitu sakit saat mendengar kata 'calon istri' untuk Gaara. Hinata tahu dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Tapi hatinya tidak dapat diajak kompromi.

"Wah beruntung sekali ya wanita yang menjadi istri pangeran Gaara." Kata pelayan yang menanggapi.

Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menitikan air matanya saat itu.

.

.

.

.

Dengan berjalan perlahan Hinata menghampiri pria bersurai merah yang sedang menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Gaara berdiri menyenderkan belakang tubuhnya ke rak buku. "Akhirnya kau datang" sambil mengangkat kepalanya melihat Hinata.

Hinata yang sudah berada di depannya saat ini sejujurnya merasa bimbang apakah akan datang atau tidak atas permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Gaara untuk menemuinya di perpustakaan.

Lama mereka terdiam "Kau mengindariku kan?" tanyanya kepada Hinata, padahal Gaara sudah yakin bahwa itu adalah kenyataanya tapi Gaara tetap bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Yang mulia, kita tidak boleh seperti ini." Bertemu secara diam-diam di perpustakaan pada tengah malam apalagi menjalin hubungan yang tidak pantas, maksud Hinata.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu menunggumu di sini setiap hari, kau tahu betapa menyakitkannya saat kau menghindariku." Ucapnya datar kepada Hinata sangat berbanding terbalik dengan yang hatinya rasakan, begitu banyak ekspresi menyakitkan.

"Saya pikir yang mulia juga menghindari saya, mempermainkan saya tapi saya merasa hal itu lebih baik untuk kita. Kita tidak pantas seperti ini." tanggapan Hinata.

Gaara menatap dalam lavender Hinata, dia memang bersikap seolah biasa saja kepada Hinata saat dirinya mengantar makanan, tapi Hinata tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hati Gaara saat itu.

"Saya mohon lupakan apa yang terjadi kepada kita dan jadilah putra mahkota yang baik dan bijaksana!" Hinata berkata datar "Saya permisi, yang mulia"

Hinata berbalik menuju pintu dan tangan besar menahannya dengan memeluk bahunya dari belakang, ya tangan Gaara. "Yang mulia, jangan seperti ini!" Hinata merasa ini tidak pantas.

"Heuh 'yang mulia', aku benci panggilan itu darimu, aku ingin kau memanggilku 'Gaara-kun' seperti dulu." Gaara menghirup aroma Hinata.

"Ta-tapi…" Hinata berusaha menyangkal.

"Tidak bolehkah aku egois, Hinata. Tidak bolehkah?" suara Gaara mulai bergetar dan Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kita pergi dari sini, memulai hidup baru berdua saja, tidak bisakah seperti itu?"

Hinata berusaha menguatkan diri "Tidak boleh, aku tahu kau akan menjadi raja yang baik dan hebat, Gaara-kun."

Hinata menghilangkan segala keformalannya kepada Gaara, Hinata harus tegas.

"Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Gaara meneteskan air matanya.

Hinata terdiam dan bahunya dalam dekapan Gaara bergetar. "Katakan, Hinata!" Hinata masih terdiam.

"A-aku mencintaimu, Gaara-kun." Hinata mengatakannya dengan air mata yang berlinang di kedua pipinya.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan menjadi raja yang bijaksana!" tapi Gaara menggeleng "Aku ingin bersamamu" ucap Gaara berikutnya.

"Gaara-kun, aku mohon mengertilah!" Otomatis Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya bahwa hubungan mereka tidak pantas.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu perpustakaan itu ada orang yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Orang itu adalah seorang pelayan yang mengikuti Hinata ke perpustakaan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena Hinata terlihat mencurigakan.

.

.

.

.

Raja mengetahui hubungan Gaara dan Hinata karena pelayan yang mendengar percakapan Gaara dan Hinata. Raja menyuruh Gaara pergi untuk mengunjungi sekolah di kerajaan tetangga menggantikan tugas raja untuk mengunjungi sekolah tersebut sebagai kunjungan kerajaan. Yang jaraknya cukup jauh.

Raja berkata, ia menugaskan Gaara karena dia tidak bisa datang dan untuk melatih Gaara. Padahal raja ingin menghakimi Hinata.

Atas keputusan para tetua kerajaan, maka Hinata dijatuhi hukuman mati. Hinata merasa sangat terpukul. Dia mendapat tuduhan telah berani menggoda pangeran mereka. Padahal Hinata mencintai Gaara dengan begitu tulus.

Hinata sekarang berada di atas panggung berbahan kayu, tangannya diikat ke belakang dan dia duduk dengan pakaian tradisonal berwarna abu-abu begitu lusuh. Rambut indigonya tergerai dan lepek oleh keringat. Hinata pasrah.

Banyak rakyat yang menyaksikan Hinata akan menerima hukuman mati tersebut yang dilaksanakan di lapangan istana. Hinata menengadah ke atas dan melihat awan di langit yang begitu indah. Hinata menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Jadilah raja yang baik, Gaara-kun" ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Gaara tiba di istana dan melihat kerumunan banyak orang dan hatinya merasa tidak enak. Sejujurnya dari kepergiannya mengunjungi sekolah di kerajaan lain, dia sudah mempunyai firasat buruk dan ingin segera kembali ke istananya.

Benar saja, apa yang disaksikannya saat ini adalah bukti firasatnya. Setetes air jatuh ke tanah yang berasal dari jade Gaara.

Gaara melihat kepala Hinata, gadis yang ia cintai telah ada di alas berbahan kayu tersebut dan telah terpisah dari badannya "Hinata" ucapnya getir.

.

.

Gaara sedang bersiap dibantu para pelayannya memakaikan pakaian kehormatannya karena hari ini adalah penobatannya menjadi seorang putra mahkota.

Setelah persiapannya selesai, Gaara mengingat senyuman Hinata saat dia masih ada. Sesungguhnya hatinya begitu hancur tapi Gaara bertekad akan memenuhi permintaan Hinata yang menginginkan dia menjadi raja yang baik. "Semoga, kita dapat bersama di kehidupan berikutnya" doa Gaara di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun…." Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, bermata lavender memanggil seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

Gadis itu memakai seragam sekolah dengan rok kotak-kotak berwarna hijau seperti warna mata laki-laki yang sudah sampai di depannya.

Laki-laki tersebut memakai baju basket berwarna putih biru. Dia baru selesai latihan basket bersama teman clubnya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Hinata?" tanya laki-laki itu yang bernama Gaara menanyakan apa gadis itu sudah selesai dari kegiatannya yang mengikuti club drama.

Hinata mengangguk dan mengambil tisu dari tasnya, kemudian mengelap keringat di pelipis Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Hinata.

"A-ano, Gaara-kun ti-tidak lupa kan acara makan malam bersama, ma-malam ini?" gadis ini masih agak canggung kalau berhadapan dengan tunangannya ini. Maklum itu memang sifat dasarnya.

Mereka dijodohkan oleh keluarga mereka, walau mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Tapi itu tidak masalah, mereka akan segera lulus dan akan menikah beberapa tahun lagi.

"Aku tidak lupa" ucap Gaara menenangkan.

Hinata tersenyum dan Gaara menggandeng tangan Hinata "Kita pulang"

"Hm" Hinata mengiyakan.

Doa Gaara terkabul, mereka benar-benar bersama walau harus menunggu waktu beratus-ratus tahun lamanya dan cinta mereka hidup kembali di kehidupan berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/N : Entah di zaman kapan latar belakang untuk waktu cerita zaman kerajaannya. Ryu bingung mau pakai zaman apa, biarin aja ya… hehehe**

**Ide ceritanya agak pasaran ya?**

**Tapi Ryu berharap semoga suka **

**Ryu minta review ya…please…please….please !**

**Thanx**


End file.
